


(Un)certainty

by Elektra_Insain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra_Insain/pseuds/Elektra_Insain
Summary: - Я хотел бы сделать кое-что. Пока мне, как обычно говорят на Земле, хватает на это смелости. Вы позволите?





	

**Author's Note:**

> После третьего просмотра "За пределом" сцена сама собой нарисовалась в голове х) Как её не хватает фильму xD

Тишина, заполнившая пространство большого зала, нарушаемая лишь редкими звуками снаружи, была умиротворяющей и располагающей к размышлениям. Все гости сегодняшней вечеринки уже давно ушли спать, вымотанные последними, наполненными событиями, днями. Кроме одного. Привыкший к непрекращающемуся ни на мгновение шуму – урчащих двигателей «Энтерпрайз», разговоров энсинов, проходящих по коридорам, вечной суете в лазарете, болтовне медсестёр, - Маккой, возможно, впервые за несколько последних лет по-настоящему наслаждался отсутствием всего этого. Толстое звуконепроницаемое стекло не пропускало в помещение ни один звук, издаваемый множеством массивных систем, производивших ремонт корабля. Когда всё закончится, она будет ещё лучше, чем прежде, оснащённая всем необходимым, чтобы избежать повторения того, что случилось в туманности. 

Вечеринка, организованная доктором в честь дня рождения Джима, была необходима всем. Чтобы снять напряжение, напомнить друг другу о том, что они всё ещё одна команда и никогда не бросят друг друга на произвол судьбы. Это было не просто празднование дня рождения капитана – празднование того, что они живы, что они выстояли и на этот раз, успев спасти множество жизней ни в чём неповинных людей. Самого Леонарда же, вопреки масштабности случившегося, волновала лишь одна спасённая им жизнь. 

Никогда прежде он не оказывался в подобной ситуации. На неизученной планете, полной опасностей, с раненным товарищем, без каких-либо инструментов и даже аптечки с самыми элементарными гипо. Никогда прежде доктор Маккой не осознавал так ясно собственной беспомощности. Он не мог сделать ничего, лишь наблюдать за тем, как Спок медленно умирает от полученной раны, и он ненавидел себя за это, несмотря на то, что рациональная часть его разума убеждала, что он ни в чём не виноват. Он, чёрт подери, доктор, а не волшебник. И всё равно, в очередной раз прокручивая в голове произошедшее, Маккой не мог не думать о том, что, сложись обстоятельства иначе, груз вины за смерть коммандера лежал бы на его плечах всю оставшуюся жизнь. На этот раз судьба оказалась благосклонна, и то, что луч транспортера захватил их в самый нужный момент, Леонард приравнивал к чуду. Однако он не мог заставить себя не думать о том, что в другой миссии на другой планете всё может пойти совсем иначе, и под боком не окажется ни корабля с работающим транспортером, ни примитивных, но рабочих инструментов для регенерации тканей. А Джим всегда удивляется, почему его лучший друг ненавидит космос…

И всё же, случившееся имело и положительную сторону, если можно было так её обозначить, думал Маккой. Спок, всегда являвшийся для него самым раздражающим фактором внутри корабля, сводящий с ума своей непробиваемой логичностью, сильный и выносливый, гораздо сильнее большинства членов экипажа, в том числе и самого Леонарда, вдруг открылся с совершенно другой стороны. В первый раз за все миссии, в которых они побывали, он оказался уязвимым и искренним, способным выражать эмоции так же, как любой обычный человек. Впрочем, как доктор, Маккой понимал, что большинство из них было последствием бреда от большой кровопотери, и всё же, само осознание того, что именно перед ним Спок был таким слабым, опуская, пусть и ненамеренно, свои многочисленные щиты, которыми загораживался ото всех, необъяснимо грело душу. Словно между ними осталась маленькая тайна. Маккоя с трудом можно было назвать сентиментальным, после неудавшегося брака и всех последующих злоключений в ненавистном ему космосе, и поэтому сейчас собственные чувства удивляли. Вероятно, он дорожил Споком гораздо больше, чем мог себе представить.

Звук открывшихся дверей и раздавшиеся следом тихие шаги за спиной вырвали Леонарда из пучины мыслей. Он не стал даже оборачиваться, каким-то шестым чувством понимая, кто решил составить ему компанию. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений коммандер поравнялся с ним, вставая рядом и также устремляя взгляд на происходившее за стеклом. И он решился первым нарушить тишину, которая вдруг стала казаться неловкой.

\- Почему вы не спите, доктор? Вашему организму требуется отдых после всех пережитых событий. 

\- Могу сказать тебе то же самое, Спок, - так же негромко отозвался Маккой, на долю секунды переводя глаза на своего собеседника. 

\- Вулканцам требуется гораздо меньше времени на восстановление физических и духовных сил, и в данный момент я чувствую себя вполне удовлетворительно, чтобы отложить сон и медитацию. Но в первую очередь я здесь потому, что хотел бы поговорить с вами, - на этот раз Спок повернулся к доктору, внимательно смотря на его профиль. Маккой, не в силах терпеть на себе этот изучающий взгляд, тоже был вынужден развернуться, встречаясь глазами со старпомом.

\- Я весь внимание.

\- В связи с тем, что ситуация развивалась чрезвычайно быстро в последние двое суток, у меня не было возможности высказать вам свою благодарность, Леонард. 

\- Благодарность? За что? – Маккой не знал, чему он был удивлён больше: благодарности от Спока или непониманием того, за что его сейчас благодарят.

\- За то, что вы спасли мою жизнь, - не колеблясь ни секунды, ответил Спок, вызывая ещё большее недоумение со стороны доктора. – Осмелюсь предположить, что если бы не ваши действия, в данный момент я был бы мёртв. 

Теперь Леонард был более, чем удивлён. 

\- Спок, я же врач, - произнёс он, словно прописную истину, - спасать жизни это мой долг. Не мог же я бросить тебя там умирать.

\- Теоретически, это в несколько раз повысило бы ваши шансы на выживание…

\- То есть, по-твоему, я настолько плох? – мужчина с подозрением поднял бровь, не зная, как воспринимать то, что говорил ему вулканец. 

\- Разумеется нет, доктор. Я лишь озвучиваю наиболее логичный выход из ситуации.

\- Знаешь, Спок, я бы тебе посоветовал подобные «выходы» засунуть… В общем, забудь о них. Для меня самым логичным выходом было помочь тебе настолько, насколько я мог на тот момент, и надеяться на то, что нас всё-таки найдут раньше, чем ты истечёшь кровью. И надеюсь, что больше ты не будешь заводить этот разговор и пытаться убедить меня, что бросить тебя раненного было бы гораздо лучше, чем дать шанс спастись. Мне от этого дурно становится.

Он ожидал, что коммандер найдёт новое возражение и попытается продолжить отстаивать свою правоту, но Спок вдруг затих. Он скользил взглядом по лицу Маккоя, и в его глазах читалась хорошо замаскированная, но всё равно заметная неуверенность. А потом он вновь заговорил.

\- Леонард, - негромко начал он, заставляя доктора непроизвольно сглотнуть образовавшийся вдруг ком в горле, - я хотел бы сделать кое-что. Пока мне, как обычно говорят на Земле, хватает на это смелости. Вы позволите?

Маккой ощутил, как на мгновение у него сбилось дыхание, и коротко кивнул. Он понял, что хотел сделать Спок, ещё до того, как он сжал в пальцах ворот его куртки, до того, как сделал короткий шаг навстречу. До того, как неуверенно и медленно потянулся вперёд, словно ожидая каждую секунду, что его оттолкнут. Леонард не оттолкнул. 

Он встретил Спока на полпути, по наитию обхватывая руками его запястья; пальцы коммандера по-прежнему цеплялись за воротник куртки. Губы вулканца были тёплыми и сухими, а ещё неожиданно мягкими, совсем не такими, как представлял себе Маккой. Не то что бы он когда-то себе это представлял. Отголоски эмоций Спока прошли через его разум, подхватывая и уводя за собой. Благодарность – за спасение, облегчение – потому что не оттолкнул, и что-то ещё, куда более сложное и глубокое, то, что невозможно прочесть через одно прикосновение. Но совершенно точно адресованное ему, Леонарду. 

Несколько секунд, что они стояли, просто касаясь губ друг друга, показались парой световых лет. Пока Спок, наконец, не нашёл в себе силы отклониться и отойти на пару шагов назад, снова смотря Маккою в глаза. И хотя визуально он был так же собран и спокоен, доктор не мог не заметить лёгкой зеленоватой тени румянца на его скулах. Это было гораздо красноречивее любого другого проявления эмоций.

Маккой не знал, что сказать, подходящих слов не находилось, да и сложно их было подобрать для подобной ситуации. А потом он вдруг принял известное пока одному ему решение и, аккуратно взяв Спока за запястье, вынудил его поднять руку. В ответ на непонимающий взгляд он едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

\- Я тоже хочу сделать кое-что, пока мне хватает смелости, - сказав это, он поднял вторую руку, сгибая на ней пальцы. Кроме указательного и среднего. Короткое замешательство вулканца сменилось совсем другой эмоцией, которую он даже не стремился скрыть. Высвободившись из хватки Маккоя, он поднёс руку к его руке, соединяя пальцы с пальцами Леонарда в вулканском поцелуе. И Маккой, кажется, впервые по-настоящему понял, почему для вулканцев эти прикосновения гораздо более интимны, нежели поцелуи человеческие. 

Вероятно, Спок дорожил им гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить.


End file.
